


Those Five Nights

by Cat (ActualBuckyBarnes)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #notspon, Angst, Child Murder, Christ, Drinking, EVERYONE - Freeform, Everyone's an Idiot, F/M, Five Night at Freddy's, Fluff, Ghosts, I'm a Lazy Author who deserves to be punished, I'm too late to this, Like, Mangled is SO GOOD, MatPat is not a criminal, Murder, Oops, Well - Freeform, aren't i, dark themes, hang on lemme check, hell yea i'm hiding spoilers inside this mass of text, i've been listening to too much nate, is there fluff, listen, nate deserves the world, or are there ;), or is he ;), pls read i have a family to feed, there's fluff if you squint, this is a fnaf au what did you expect, wait, when was the last time i actually updated something?, yes - Freeform, yes. cat. there are ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBuckyBarnes/pseuds/Cat
Summary: URGENT- four children go missing, bringing the total missing persons to nine.The culprit, if there even is one, is still on the loose.MORE ON PAGE 15





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure you can see from the tags, this is a Dark Story™. Please read at your own discretion. This contains themes of murder, suicide, and other death-like events.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Family pizzeria looking  
for security guard to  
work the nightshift.  
12 AM to 6 AM.

Monitor cameras, ensure  
safety of equipment and  
animatronic characters.

Not responsible for  
injury/dismemberment.

$455 a week.  
To apply call:  
1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR


End file.
